The Letter
by RN2017
Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin. Repost. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Updated: 6/8/14**

 **Author's Notes: Part one of two. Takes place after the seventh book or the eight movie. These are motions of rape and torture in this story, so please don't read, if you don't like it. Please look on my profile to my other stories if you like TVD, Vampire Academy or Divergent.**

 **Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin.**

The Letter by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

She had sent the letter moments before she stepped out the door knowing full well that by the time it reached the manor she would be somewhere in muggle London getting ready for the flight that would send her to the States. She chooses a white owl one of the many that the Weasley's had, to send her letter. This owl would make sure the letter gone to the Manor by noon, for it was still very young.

She thought about staying with the Ron and Harry. She did well hiding the morning sickness, but it was getting harder and harder to hide the small bump forming under her shirt. By as soon as she start to show they would begin asking questions. She never told them what exactly happen at the Manor. She made broad statements about what happen, but knowing Hermione the boys knew to leave it alone. No matter how much she knew they would miss her, she had to leave because it was no longer her life anymore. It was her and her unborn child. She needed to protect it even if it meant leaving everything she held dear, she would leave.

It had been silent when she left the Weasley's household, picking up her bags she left into the early morning and at first light she apparated away and into a new life. All that was left on that was left of Hermione Jean Granger was series of letters on the kitchen table, one for every member of the Weasley's family and one for Harry. Each letter would be read over and over before Hermione came back.

..

..

..

..

The Manor, as it had been for the last few days, was silent. Now that is had been that way for a while, ever since the war the Manor has never been quite the same. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, would be for trial in the next few months to come but for now, has been under lock and key inside the Manor until his trial.

Lunch was quiet until a white owl came in through the window, dropped it letter onto Draco's plate, but not before causing a bit of chaos flying to Lucius' hair. "Blasted, bird!" Lucius said trying to fix his long hair.

Draco smiled as he picked up the letter on the table. And turn it over to see Draco Malfoy wrote in simple calligraphy. As he expression turned form happiness to fear, he opened the letter and read:

 _Malfoy,_

 _I wanted to tell you I forgive you for what happened at the Manor during the war. You were only following your aunt's orders. And over these last few months I realized no matter how cruel had have been towards me it was a result of other influences during your younger life._

 _Soon in less than seven months I'll be a mother and you, a father. I may have not wanted to be a parent so soon and unmarried but I guess life had other plans. I write to tell you personally that you will not have to care for the child. I release you from your parental duties. I have planned to live in the muggle world for a while._

 _I hope that you find happiness, peace and love in your life._

 _ **-**_ _HG_

 _It took a few minutes for the words to play over in Draco's mind. A father. "Draco?" Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy asked. "Is very thing ok?" Draco slowly handed the letter to his mother and took for the stairs, and up to his room._

He was going to be a father. And Hermione Granger was going to be the child's mother.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated: 6/8/2015**

 **Author's Notes: This is the second part of this story. The info I use a lot for this story I find at .com, in case you wanted to know. Please look on my profile to my other stories if you like TVD, Vampire Academy or Divergent.**

 *****In this chapter there are going to be a flashback** _(in italics)_ **to a scene motions raping Hermione, so if you don't like, please don't read. *****

 **Summary: Hermione Granger was tortured and raped at Malfoy Manor. And now three months after the war has ended and the trials have started of the Death Eaters, Draco receives a letter. A letter send from Hermione Granger that will send Draco's live into a tailspin.**

The Letter by **3sth3r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Narcissa Malfoy didn't know what to think when she read the letter. But there were many questions in her mind. Before he husband could question her about the fear that displayed on her face, she race after Draco, leaving the letter on the dining room table with no doubt in her mind he husband will read it.

She walks down the west wing of the house, her son's wing and pauses at the door. She take a deep breathe in trying to relax her features in her face. But it is pointless because the moment she opens the door, she begins to cry. She cries for her child and pain he went through but most of all how much of a monster she is to let her own flesh and blood be as cruel as the other Death Eater she exposed him to.

With a tear down her check she moves forward, and sits next to her son. "Draco?" she questions softly. Draco sits next stone fireplace, across the room from his large king size bed. He doesn't look up when his mother calls, but stares into the burning flames. "Draco, what did the letter mean by orders? I don't remember you getting any order from your aunt." She hoped with all of her heart that it wasn't true, that her little boy turned into a monster like his father.

Draco looked up at his mother from the fireplace. "After the second day of toutu-, I mean, hurting Granger, Aunt Bella came up to me, and she said she wanted to talk." He said. He remembered when Bella wanted to talk that day. He was pulled aside and push into an empty corridor of the Malfoy Manor. "It was the east wing, if I remember correctly." He said. They walk for a bit before Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, turned to him to ask a favor.

..

..

..

 _"I was wondering if you had any ideas as how to break our little Mudblood?" She asked._

 _Draco halted his footsteps. "You know Gryffindors, too brave for their known good. She will die before she tells you anything of value."_

 _"Well, then we will have to find a new way to break her." Bella uttered. "Maybe I should have a talk with Fenrir Greyback." At this point Lestrange was reasoning in her head what to say to entice Greyback into doing something to break the girl. And then the idea popped into her head. "Yes, that it." She cried in excitement._

 _"What?" Draco questioned._

 _"I know who to break her, that little Mudblood, and she will not forget it."_

 _"What are you doing to do?"_

 _"It's simple of course, I'm going to break her by stealing her innocence and Greyback is going to do it."_

 _Draco thought for a moment paused in his steps as his aunt walk away to talk to Greyback. "Don't make Greyback do it." He retorted quickly using his cleverness to give Granger a chance. He knew that Scarhead would take to kindly, when he got out of here, which his best friend was brutal raped to death. "He'll have too much fun and will end up killing the girl and then what use will she be to us."_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange looked at him doubtfully. She knew Draco was good at hiding his emotions about whenever she would talk about the Granger he would simply calm up. "Then who?" she asked._

 _Draco took a seemly small breathe and said, "Me."_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "You?"_

 _"Why not? I am everything she has coming to hate in a pureblood. Plus how would you feel like if you were deflowered by our own worst enemy?" Bella nodded, the boy did make a point._

 _"Fine, you do it." She said pointing her wand at Draco, "However, if you can't Greyback, I think will be more than happy to be of service." Draco nodded and headed back to his rooms. "Ooo, Draco dear." Bella's tactless voice called, Draco stopped and waited. "The dungeons, I believe are in the opposite direction." Draco waited until the sounds of her heals faded off before he could breathe a sigh of relief and started pondering about his next task._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Draco sat in his room with his mother for a good ten minutes about either spoke again. Narcissa tears were noticeable by the time Draco finish with his story about Bella in the hallway. She had created a monster by not protecting her little boy. But now she needed to focus on the future.

 **The End**


End file.
